Dee Bradley Baker
Dee Bradley Baker (born August 31, 1962) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Appa and Momo in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Bubble Bass and Squilliam Fancyson in SpongeBob SquarePants, Captain Rex, Commander Cody and all the other clone troopers in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Gravemind in Halo 2 and Halo 3, Klaus Heissler in American Dad!, Numbuh 4 in Codename: Kids Next Door and Perry the Platypus in Phineas and Ferb. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008) - Appa, Momo, Actor Bumi (ep57), Actor Jet (ep57), Actor Ozai (ep57), Chong (ep22), Foo Foo Cuddlypoofs (ep29), Miyuki (ep13), Additional Voices *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2011) - Announcer (ep18), Bigfoot, Corn Monster (ep22), Host (ep39), Hounddog (ep39), Manure Commissioner (ep34), Plucky (ep50), Prank'D Host (ep6), Ryan Earcrust (ep16), Schmoozy (ep36), Seymour (ep39), Skateboarder (ep26), Snail#3 (ep26), Teen#3 (ep26) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Avm Man (ep42), Bathound (ep19), Brain (ep42), Brother Eye (ep23), Chemo, Dove (ep23), Dr. Milo (ep38), Felix Faust, Fisherman (ep54), Fluke, Gibble Leader, Griffith (ep64), J.E.B. Stuart (ep43), Jason Blood/Etrigan, John Wilkes Booth (ep65), Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (ep15), Krebs (ep43), Lucky (ep64), Oberon (ep22), Operative (ep23), Professor Zee (ep31), Punchichi (ep65), Ramjam (ep22), Star Conqueror (ep40), The Brain (ep9), The Clock King, The Misfit, Tin (ep33), Velcoro (ep64), Additional Voices *Ben 10 (2005-2008) - Stinkfly, Wildmutt, Acid Breath, Bad Guy#1 (ep4), Bullie#1 (ep1), Cash Murray (ep35), Computer#1 (ep14), Cop#2 (ep7), DJ (ep47), Doggy Buddy (ep33), EMT#1 (ep8), Eskimo Teen#2 (ep39), Ex (ep43), Eye Guy (ep48), Gang#1 (ep7), Grandpa Elsgood (ep30), Groom (ep43), Huge Limax (ep4), Immovable Object (ep45), Interpreter Alien (ep15), Joe (ep12), Justice of the Peace (ep43), Kid#1 (ep6), Kitty Litterer (ep33), Magician (ep22), Mall Cop#1 (ep28), Mall Official (ep28), Megamutt#1 (ep14), Mr. Zu (ep42), Officer (ep8), Parrot (ep2), Porcupine (ep45), Punk#1 (ep10), Robber#2 (ep17), Robotic Lieutenant, SACT Guy#1 (ep16), Security Guard (ep21), Security Guard#1 (ep2), Spitter (ep27), Stink Arms (ep25), Teen (ep27), Thief#2 (ep29), Thug (ep12), Trapped Worker (ep10), Tuba Player (ep24), Ugly Server (ep29) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Numbuh 4/'Wallabee Beetles', Baby Beetles (ep39), Big Badolescent, Big Guy (ep31), Bob (ep6), Bouncer (ep14), Boy#1 (ep15), Bradley, Bully (ep11), Cake Monster (ep23), Camper (ep9), Cat (ep26), Chewy (ep37), Chicks (ep34), Clip Clop (ep4), Doctor#1 (ep38), Employee (ep9), Farmer (ep5), Game Voice (ep31), Guard (ep8), Guard#1 (ep21), Guard#3 (ep21), Hamster (ep11), Heinrich (ep36), Huge Hamster (ep20), ICM#1 (ep31), Ice Cream Man#1 (ep18), Ice Cream Men (ep38), Inmate#3 (ep34), Jenkins (ep13), Joaquin (ep18), Jock#1 (ep32), Kid on Ship (ep35), Kid Sargeant (ep32), Lenny (ep24), Louse Queen (ep7), Lunk, Maitre'd (ep21), Maurice (ep16), Merchants (ep36), Monkey (ep12), Mr. B (ep9), Mr. Fibb, Mr. Huggykins (ep14), Mr. Mogul (ep17), Numbuh 2 Guy (ep22), Numbuh 206 (ep20), Numbuh 34 (ep37), Numbuh 35 (ep32), Numbuh 65.3, Pilot (ep12), Pirate#1 (ep37), Pirates (ep4), Puppy (ep39), Rainbow Monkey Kid (ep33), Sir Giftalot (ep34), Sir Toasty (ep7), Skunks (ep9), Steve (ep14), Technicians (ep6), Ted (ep19), Teen (ep8), Toiletnator, Tommy Gilligan, Turnip (ep5), Waiter (ep7), Waiter (ep15), Werepoodle (ep39), Werewolf (ep37), Willard's Dad (ep19) *Dexter's Laboratory (1997-2003) - Alien Kid (ep43), Bad Boy#2 (ep53), Billy (ep76), Boy#2 (Mikey; ep56), Boy#3 (ep56), Bully#1 (ep43), Bully#2 (ep43), Dog (ep53), Dude#2 (ep69), Guy#1 (ep69), Kid (ep53), Man#2 (ep76), Mikey's Dad (ep56), Newsboy (ep43), Newsman (ep69), Pixie (ep16), Store Owner (ep75), Tool Booth Operator#1 (ep43), Woodman (ep16), Worm#1 (ep43) *Disney The Lion Guard (2015-2016) - Male Baboon, Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Mozart (ep2), Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2013) - Larfleeze (ep22) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2014) - Brute Monster (ep23), Momma Monster (ep23), Wendigo King (ep10), Wendigos (ep10) *Loonatics Unleashed (2005-2007) - Otto the Odd, Reporter (ep20) *Megas XLR (2004) - Alien#1 (ep2), Creatures (ep5), Crewman#3 (ep19), Crewman#4 (ep19), Drone (ep2), Nova (ep2) *Samurai Jack (2002-2004) - Ancient Mariner (ep45), Baby (ep52), Bully#1 (ep19), Gill King (ep45), Ogre#2 (ep52), Robot (ep19), Scientist (ep49), Ticket Guy (ep45) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) - Art Hipster#1 (ep32), Franklin Fruitmeir (ep1), Gene Shepherd (ep31), Headless Creature (ep22), Hodag (ep31), Junk Golem (ep32), Kriegstaffa Bot (ep52), Nerdy Boy (ep22), Officer Johnson (ep10), Robot Head (ep37), Shrunken Head (ep22), Slime Mutant (ep1), Tom (ep37), Tourist (ep10), Tub (ep37), Worker#1 (ep32) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Fives, 99, Admiral Coburn, Admiral Trench, Arok the Hutt, Axe (ep19), Bel (ep10), Blackout (ep38), Boil, Bolla Ropal (ep24), Boost, Bossk, Broadside, Buzz, Byph, CT-1477 (ep42), CT-327 (ep5), Cameron (ep13), Captain Keeli (ep45), Captain Lock (ep31), Captain Silver (ep43), Captain Zak (ep1), Chieftain Thi-Sen (ep15), Chopper (ep16), Citizen (ep91), Clone Troopers, Comet, Commander Appo, Commander Bly, Commander Blitz, Commander Colt, Commander Fil (ep10), Commander Fox, Commander Gree, Commander Havoc (ep30), Commander Jet (ep27), Commander Monnk, Commander Ponds, Commander Stone (ep12), Commander Wolffe, Contrail (ep3), Crasher (ep42), Crys (ep32), Cut Lawquane (ep32), Cutup, Davu Golec (ep36), Death Watch Assassin (ep36), Dogma, Dr. Gubacher (ep98), Droidbait, Echo, Edge (ep30), Feral (ep57), Flash (ep13), GL-916 (ep52), Gearshift (ep29), Goji (ep40), Goron (ep66), Gregor (ep100), Guard#1 (ep49), Gus (ep16), Hardcase, Hawk, Hawkeye (ep40), Hevy, Jax (ep42), Jek (ep1), Jesse, Jester (ep16), Kage Warriors (ep86), Karina the Great (ep29), Kickback (ep19), Killer (ep96), Kindalo (ep71), King Katuunko (VA Double; ep47), Kix, Koho (ep24), Kosmos (ep41), Knox (ep57), Lieutenant Thire (ep1), Longshot (ep62), Lucky (ep13), Mack (ep12), Male Patitite#2 (ep72), Matchstick (ep3), Mixer (ep35), Mon Cala Commander (ep67), Mot-Not Rab, Navigator (ep95), Nikto Guard (ep82), Niner (ep10), Nub (ep5), Onaconda Farr, Ord Enisence (ep23), Ox (ep30), Oz (ep73), Pilf Mukmuk (ep11), Pirate Guard#2 (ep12), Pirates (ep95), Police Droid (ep37), Police Officer#2 (ep107), Pulsar (ep30), Punch (ep16), Quarren (ep81), Quarren Guard (ep68), Quarren Soldier#2 (ep67), RC-1138 "Boss" (ep58), Ratch (ep56), Razor (ep21), Rebel (ep91), Redeye (ep35), Rider#1 (ep72), Ringo (ep73), Robonino, Rod (ep40), Russo-ISC (ep105), Rys (ep1), Saesee Tiin, Scythe (ep30), Secret Service Officer (ep50), Sergeant Charger (ep62), Sergeant Denal, Sergeant Fury (ep42), Sergeant O'Niner (ep5), Sergeant Sinker, Sergeant Slick (ep16), Sith Snakes (ep121), Sith Warriors (ep121), Sketch (ep16), Slammer (ep19), Sochek (ep66), Spark (ep38), Stak (ep21), Super Tactical Droid (ep101), Super Tactical Droid Aut-O (ep98), Superintendent (ep49), Swoop (ep19), TZ-33 (ep65), Tag (ep3), Tee Va (ep49), Thug#2 (ep44), Togruta (ep77), Toydarian Guard#1 (ep58), Toydarian Minister#2 (ep47), Trap (ep30), Trapper (ep40), Traumer (ep57), Tucker (ep19), Tup, Warthog, Waxer, Wooley (ep20), Younger Muun (ep115), Zygerrian Technician (ep79) *Star Wars Rebels (2014-2016) - Captain Rex, Admiral Kassius Konstantine, Commander Gregor, Commander Wolffe, Ephraim Bridger, Imperial Officer (ep24), Imperial Technician (ep17), Imperial Weapons Technician#1 (ep20), Old Jho, Phoenix#3 (ep18), Pipey (ep21), Rebel Pilot (ep20), TIE Pilot#2 (ep9), Ugnaught Shopkeeper (ep30), Wingman#2 (ep24) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic *The Legend of Korra (2012-2014) - Naga, Pabu, Additional Animals (ep33), Animal Gaggle (ep43), Baby Bison, Bison (ep40), Blueberry Spicehead (ep16), Bull Frog (ep42), Bum-Ju, Bunny Spirits (ep52), Butler (ep7), Camels (ep36), Cow Hippos (ep40), Dog (ep41), Earth Empire Captain (ep52), Evacuee (ep51), Helmsman, Juicy (ep49), Juji, Juniper Lightning Bug (ep16), Lemurs, Mula, Oogi, Pepper, Poki, Princess Rainbow (ep16), Pyrotechnics Guy (ep18), Radio Host (ep6), Sky Bisons, Spirits (ep35), Sugar Glider (ep46), Tarrlok, Twinkle Starchild (ep16), White Lotus Guard#1 (ep28), Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1999-2005) - Announcer (ep52), Baby (ep65), Baby (ep74), Baby (ep75), Baby crying (ep43), Beastman (ep67), Blarney (ep28), Boy#1 (ep72), Boy#2 (ep22), Boy#2 (ep72), Bus Driver (ep43), Cabby (ep43), Chap#1 (ep67), Convict#5 (ep52), Curator (ep65), Dad#1 (ep72), Elmer Sglue, Eugene (ep67), File Clerk (ep71), Fish Monkey (ep53), Fly Monster (ep53), Guy#1 (ep65), Harry, Kitty (ep52), Lefty (ep27), Lou (ep75), Man (ep11), Man#1 (ep74), Man#2 (ep74), Man#5 (ep65), Messenger (ep67), Monster (ep74), Monster#1 (ep43), Monster#1 (ep53), Monster#2 (ep43), Mopey (ep66), Mr. Green (ep57), Old Man (ep16), Parrot (ep77), Pickle Monster (ep71), Pigeon (ep75), Policeman (ep11), Powerplant Guy (ep16), Projectionist (ep65), Radio Voice (ep65), Rapper#1 (ep16), Reginald (ep77), Robber#1 (ep71), Scrawny Guard (ep67), Steve (ep32), Teller (ep65), Thug#2 (ep22), Triplet#2 (ep57), Truck Driver (ep11), Ventriloquist (ep75), Wes Goingon (ep8) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Frederick (ep1), Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays (2009-2010) - Bunyip (ep30), Bunyips (ep36), Honey Island Swamp Monster (ep15), Georgia Pigman (ep15), Xing Xing (ep36), Yachtsman (ep30) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) - Carnage (ep34), Chitauri 1 (ep44), Chitauri 2 (ep44), Curt Connors/Lizard (eps22-86), Flint Marko/Sandman, Game Show Host (ep34), Hydra Soldier (ep86), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#2 (ep83), Venom (ep55), Wendigo (ep75), Zzzax (ep76) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Iron Man & Captain America: Heroes United (2014) - Dr. Cruler, Hydra Trooper *Iron Man & Hulk: Heroes United (2013) - Zzzax, Dr. Cruler *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) - Ray Palmer *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) - Fishman, Ranger Knudsen, Specter, Woodsman *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) - C.L. Magnus, Mr. Burger *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Hideous Hyde Hound, Horten McGuggenheim/Minotaur *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) - Buster, Elf Boy 'Movies' *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Clone Troopers, Commander Fox, Hawk, Oddball, Ridge 'Shorts' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2007) - Appa, Momo, Catgator (ep2), Shirshu (ep3) 'TV Specials' *Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest (2015) - Dolphins, Fastclaw, Flying Never-Fish, Never Sharks, Sea Beast, The Strake, Whales *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Numbuh 4/'Wallabee Beetles', Chip, Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Mr. Fibb, Toiletnator *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 4/'Wallabee Beetles', Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Joaquin, Mr. Fibb, Toiletnator, Tommy Gilligan *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Owl *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Frogs, Girl Monkey *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) - Hyena *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book (2014) - Nana, Sea Beast, Tick Tock Croc *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky (2012) - Brightly, Dragon *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Never Land Rescue (2013) - Dolphin, Golden Squid, Lizard *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns (2012) - Crocodile *Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal (2015) - Admiral Kassius Konstantine, Old Jho, Phoenix#3, Rebel Technician, Stormtrooper#3 *Star Wars Rebels: Twilight of the Apprentice (2016) - Captain Rex 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2015) - Admiral Trench, Captain Rex, Clone Troopers, Computer Voice (ep5), Echo, Super Tactical Droid (ep8) Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Star Wars: Smuggler's Bounty (2015) - Rogue Seven, Taff Phaedros Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) - 10,000 Volt Ghost, Red Eye Skeleton, Zombie *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - Crowd/Background Walla, Screaming Alien Villager (Attack on Jakku Village) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney The 7D: Mine Train (2015) - Dopey 'Video Games' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Appa, Momo, Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender: Into the Inferno (2008) - Appa, Hog Monkeys, Momo *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Appa, Momo, Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - Ra's al Ghul, Announcer *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Ra's al Ghul *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Copperhead, The Clock King *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Big Chill, DNAliens, Humungousaur, Jet Ray, PickAxe Aliens, SpiderMonkey, Swampfire *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Big Chill, Brainstorm, Cannonbolt, Chromastone, Echo Echo, Goop, Humungousaur, Jet Ray, Psyphon, Spidermonkey, Swampfire *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (2011) - AmpFibian, Big Chill, Fasttrack, Heatblast, Spidermonkey, Swampfire, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Humungousaur *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Ants, Crashhopper (DS Version), Cyber Ants, Psyphon, Queen Ant, Spiders, Wildmutt, Wildvine *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Astrodactyl, Big Chill, Crashhopper *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Numbuh 4/'Wallabee Beetles', Delightful Children From Down The Lane, Toiletnator *Diablo III (2012) - Monster Voice Effects *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Boba Fett *Doom³ (2004) - Marcus C. Stanton *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Garrick *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus, Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Sandman *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) - Clone Troopers, Additional Voices *Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing (2006) - Cyodrake, Deep Male NPC, Dragoyle King, Additional Voices *Ratatouille (2007) - Additional Voices *Samurai Western (2005) - Keeler, Kyril, Nathan, Nathanael *Spider-Man (2000) - Carnage/Cletus Kasady, Daredevil/Matt Murdock, J. Jonah Jameson, Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich, The Lizard/Curt Connors *Spider-Man 2: Enter: Electro (2001) - Electro/'Max Dillon', Beast/Hank McCoy, Computer 3, Hammerhead, The Lizard/Curt Connors, Thug *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010-2011) - Captain Breaker, Captain Rex, Clone Troopers, Commander Cody, Commander Gree, Commander Wolffe, Fives, Parsec, Saesee Tiin *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Jedi 2, Noghri, Reborn 3, Rockettrooper Officer *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Captain Rex, Boomer, Clone Troopers, Commander Bly, Commander Cody, Commander Gree, Commander Ponds, Flak, Rookie, Sergeant Kano, Switch *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Additional Voices *The Hobbit (2003) - Bert *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth (2004) - Additional Voices *The Mummy Returns (2001) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Male Child (Gamecube), Monkey Man (Gamecube), Picklord Soldier (Gamecube), Robber (Gamecube) *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Various Awesome Cryptids *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Monster Voice Effects 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Alundra 2: A New Legend Begins (2000) - Mephisto, Mutox, Pirate D, Ratcliffe/Belgar *Ape Escape: On the Loose (2005) - Child, Knight, Old Man, Specter *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Densimo *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Busuzima, Kohryu *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Baru, Firbit Abductee#1, King Marden *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Gikyo *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - SEAL *No More Heroes (2008) - 5: Letz Shake, Weller *Onimusha Blade Warriors (2004) - Gogandantess *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (98) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2016. Category:American Voice Actors